etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssal Princess
History The Abyssal Princess, known previously as Princess Lemuria, is the Super Boss of Etrian Odyssey Nexus. Defeating her is mandatory to proceed with defeating Jormungandr's full power, as the Yggdrasil Fruit necessary to rob Jormungandr of its power is being held by her, preserving her body long after her life had faded. As Jormungandr sought freedom, it attempted to manipulate her soul, bending her to its will. After her defeat, the Yggdrasil Fruit is acquired. Jormungandr completes its resurrection in the Yggdrasil Labyrinth and the player now has to defeat it to truly complete the adventure. Strategy The Abyssal Princess has a day and night version of her fight pattern, much like Ur-Child back in his EO2 days, though the pattern is not as random as his. At night, one of her moves, Undead Regen, is not signaled when fighting her, and enters her 30% HP phase of her fight, changing the initial fighting phase. If, at any point, the Abyssal Princess was dealt at least 17000 damage in one turn and the player is fighting her during the day, the Abyssal Throne will rear up at the end of turn. This telegraphs Undead Regen which heals her for 10 times the damage she's been dealt. However, this also means a turn where she isn't attacking - best to use this opportunity to reapply any buffs or debuffs you had on her, or shoot down the Gothic Souls behind her. This telegraph overrides any other end-of-turn actions which means she will not summon Gothic Souls when the Abyssal Throne rears its head. At night, this telegraph is absent, making it harder to play around it. If she has spent 5 turns in a row without using Undead Regen, the Princess will replace her next scheduled move with Undead Regen, and manipulating this can cause her to skip some troublesome turns. However, skipping turns this way also desyncs her pattern - for instance, if she was supposed to cast Scorching Hell on such a turn, she'll recast Scorching Hell three turns later instead of Freezing Hell, but her next move follows what normally comes after Freezing Hell. If the Abyssal Princess is bound, or given an ailment, there is a chance she will use Unholy Light at the end of turn, a move that not only will rid her of debuffs that have been placed on her, but remove your entire party's buffs. She also tends to use this skill if the party has a lot of buffs or she has been inflicted with debuffs, and gets more aggressive with using this move for more buffs/debuffs/disables present. She is guaranteed to use the move at 14 buffs on the party or 3 debuffs on her. Manage your disables and debuffs carefully to avoid her using this skill in excess. As the fight goes on, she'll summon Gothic Souls every 5 turns, or after each time she's lost 10% of her HP. The summoning of Souls is of lowest priority among the end-of-turn actions, and can be overriden by her choosing to use Unholy Light or telegraph Undead Regen. If she's fallen to a HP threshold that causes a change in her attack pattern, know that she will only change behaviour after summoning extra Gothic Souls. If, at the end of any turn, four Gothic Souls are present, she will also unleash Condemnation, a powerful untyped move that is all but guaranteed to kill the party. This action overrides every other end-of-turn action, so preventing this skill is of utmost importance - fortunately, Condemnation is stopped even if you've only killed off 1 Gothic Soul. Phase 1 (100-80% HP) #Scorching Hell #Dark Lunge/Endless Drop/Lure of Death #Dark Lunge/Endless Drop/Lure of Death #Frozen Hell #Repeat steps 2 and 3 #Thunderous Hell #Repeat steps 2 and 3 #Return to step 1 Her elemental attacks leave behind debilitating debuffs, on top of being incredibly strong. You'll likely want a Protector or Zodiac around to negate these skills. She randomly chooses her physical skill for step 2, and step 3 picks one of the other skills that she hasn't used yet. If step 2 is skipped for any reason, her step 3 will be either Endless Drop or Lure of Death. Phase 2 (80-50% HP) This is signaled by her summoning 2 Gothic Souls at once, at the end of her turn. #Frozen Hell #Hellish Stab #Endless Drop/Lure of Death #Thunderous Hell #Dark Invitation #Dark Lunge/Lure of Death #Scorching Hell #Violent Blades #Dark Lunge/Endless Drop #Return to step 1 Phase 3 (50-30% HP) This is signaled by her summoning 3 Gothic Souls at the end of her turn. Though she now restricts herself to a few set physical moves, they're also her stronger ones. This phase is less unpredictable but more dangerous. #Thunderous Hell #Hellish Stab #Dark Invitation/Violent Blades #Scorching Hell #Dark Invitation #Hellish Stab/Violent Blades #Freezing Hell #Violent Blades #Hellish Stab/Dark Invitation #Return to step 1 Final Phase (<30% HP) This is signaled by her summoning all 4 Gothic Souls at once. All bets are off - her element of choice is random whenever she unleashes the elemental attack every third turn, and her attacks of choice are very unpredictable. She also begins reading the player's inputs, choosing Dark Lunge to strike ahead of any defensive skill the player's attempting to use. The only consistent part of her behaviour is that she never uses the same skill twice in a row. Now would be a good time to move to disable or burst her down. Focus your efforts on destroying all the Gothic Souls as they show up in this phase, because if any of them are left alive as the Abyssal Princess is killed, she has a guaranteed revival, with some HP restored depending on how many Souls are left. 1 Soul will revive her at around 13% HP, and having all four Souls present will give her a full revive and essentially undoing all the player's efforts. This revival will not trigger, though, if you kill all remaining Gothic Souls and the Abyssal Princess with the same action. Throughout this fight, you must be able to balance between attacking the Abyssal Princess, and defeating the Gothic Souls, all while defending yourself against from her attacks. There is a gimmick to get around her Undead Regen skill. If she has been dealt with 17,000 damage, she will be locked in to using Undead Regen. The move is slow to activate, so moves that activate at the end of the turn, like Delayed Charge, Spear Assist, Regiment Rave, and Charged Shot will be slow enough to allow the move to activate, allowing you to freely hit her. Though with Regiment Rave, along with some moves similar to it, they may hit first, so depending on equipment that changes act speed, you may be able to hit her afterward. Skills * Condemnation (Uses None): Powerful ranged Almighty attack to entire party, cannot miss ** This skill can only be used once there are four Gothic Souls in the battle. She will only use this move at the end of the turn, so killing even one Gothic Soul will prevent this attack from happening. * Undead Regen (Uses None): Any damage dealt to the user (including damage dealt with Almighty damage), will be healed for ten times the amount of damage they would've taken that turn. Capped at 99,999 per activation. * Unholy Light (Uses None): Rids user of every single disable and debuff (with the exception of Petrify, Panic, or Asleep), along with ridding every buff on the party. * Violent Blades (Uses Arms): Randomly hits the party six to nine times, may have a chance to inflict Head, Arm, or Leg bind. * Lure of Death (Uses Arms): Has a very low chance to inflict Instant Death, Petrify, Sleep, Panic, and Poison to the entire party. * Dark Invitation (Uses Arms): Deal bash damage to the entire party, may inflict stun and paralysis. Fast act speed. * Endless Drop (Uses Arms): Line-piercing bash damage, chance to inflict Blind and Curse. * Hellish Stab (Uses Legs): Powerful stab damage to one party member. * Dark Lunge (Uses Legs): Line-piercing stab damage at the start of turn. May inflict sleep, heals the user based on damage dealt. * Scorching Hell (Uses Head): Ranged fire attack to entire party, places damage debuff for 3 turns. * Frozen Hell (Uses Head): Ranged ice attack to entire party, places defense debuff for 3 turns. * Thunderous Hell (Uses Head): Ranged volt attack to entire party, places HP recovery and max HP debuff for 3 turns. * Death Tumble (Uses None): Summons one to four Gothic Spirits depending on her HP threshold. Drops * Abyssal Shard (500,000 en) ** Unlocks the Ameno Habakiri (ATK+255, MAT+140, Black Flash Skill), the strongest Katana in the game. Triva * The boss music that plays for her is Calling That Detestable Name, remixed from the original Etrian Odyssey III game. The song choice may be a callback to the Abyssal God, given the naming theme of the boss itself, the fact that both bosses appear in the final labyrinth that appears after beating the game, and the fact that they both share the status of being super bosses of their respective games. Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters